Le voyage de Chihiro
by Takkaori
Summary: Un rêve, un cauchemar ? Mayuzumi aurait aimé le savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il était coincé dans ce monde psychédélique dégueulant de couleurs et qu'il désirait ardemment en sortir.


**Bonjour !**

 **Quand j'ai appris que le prénom de Mayuzumi était Chihiro, ça m'a fait tout de suite pensé au film du même titre que ce OS, et j'avais voulu écrire quelque chose sur lui en reprenant un peu cette idée. Je voulais aussi essayer l'AkaMayu...Et voilù, c'est fait ! C'est très court et simple mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire donc comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez X) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Courir. Courir._

 _Vite, plus vite !_

 _Mais plus vite, bordel !_

 _Ça se rapproche…_

Il avait l'impression d'être sous LSD. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, les images qu'il en avait vu, ça faisait exactement cet effet-là. Autour de lui, les couleurs étaient brillantes, éclatantes. Pour être littéral, elles luisaient d'une aura aveuglante, sa rétine frappée n'appréciant réellement pas le choc. Pour être franc, il en avait même peur. Ça faisait simplement trop. Une agression perpétuelle. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était pas épileptique, sacre bleu ! Avancer dans ce dédale l'aurait à coup sûr mis en crise. Surtout qu'il n'y comprenait rien, à ce lieu maudit.

Il n'y avait pas de sol. Pas de mur. Pas de limites. Pas d'horizon non plus. Du néant d'où l'attaquait cette multitude de lumières multicolores, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Il savait qu'il fuyait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait même pas si ce n'était pas un 'qui'. Tout ce dont il était au courant, c'est qu'il devait se dépêcher. Son cerveau lui hurlait dessus, avec toutes les insultes que son vocabulaire nettement complet, que ce soit dans le domaine du soutenu ou de l'argot, lui conférait connaissance. C'était perturbant, d'évoluer dans ce milieu. Il ne voyait pas son corps, ni ses mains, ni ses pieds.

Inutile d'essayer de regarder en bas ou en haut.

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela, pas plus de côté. Aucun point de repère. C'était logique s'il se trouvait dans une sorte de dimension farfelue, mais son esprit s'entêtait à chercher encore, trop habitué au monde réel rationnel. Parce que oui, Mayuzumi était conscient de rêver. Ça faisait un petit moment que tout ce non-sens concentré lui balançait « tu es endormi, mon petit pote » et il l'avait assimilé. La peur ne disparaissait pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber nez-à-nez avec ce qu'il fuyait. Curieusement, il n'avait pas peur de se rétamer.

Alors il se sauvait, toujours, répétitivement. Il avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures et se fatiguait –même en rêve, il restait humain, bien dommage que son subconscient ne lui accorde pas des capacités extraordinaires pour se tirer de pétrins dans ce genre. À croire qu'il était un sadique-masochiste qui s'ignorait.

Il y avait aussi ces bulles qui voletaient, parfois gigantesques, où des images écœurantes, de morceaux de chairs sanguinolents, de monstres aux crocs acérés se jouaient de lui.

Un rire se répercuta.

Non.

Ce n'était pas un rire.

Un crissement.

Quelque chose déchirait le néant dont il était prisonnier. Les couleurs rugirent et l'enveloppèrent, plus violentes que jamais. Il crut mourir. Des ongles horriblement longs perçaient ce ciel noir.

 _Chihiro, c'est quoi c'te merde, pourquoi tu rêves de ça ? T'es fou ?!_

Il se permettait d'avoir ce genre de pensée mais n'arrivait pas à prendre le contrôle de ce satané rêve qui devenait trop flippant à son goût ! Il appréhendait ce que les mains géantes qui explosaient son univers pouvaient lui faire. Il imaginait son destin prendre des tournures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Vraiment, pu jamais, les mangas d'horreurs dérangeants. Ça déteignait trop sur lui.

Il arriva enfin à orienter son regard vers le haut. Et ce qu'il rencontra lui fit prendre conscience de la raison de sa course.

Akashi Seijuro. Son amant. Il ressemblait davantage à une espèce de Godzilla qu'au jeune homme qu'il était habituellement. Freud aurait sans doute eu pas mal de choses à dire sur le fait qu'il rêve d'être attaqué par celui supposé être son petit-ami, l'adolescent en était conscient.

Ce n'était pas le pire.

Cet Akashi terrifiant tendait la main vers lui. Mayuzumi essayait de bouger. Ses jambes tremblaient –il les sentait dures, comme en pierres. Quelque chose empêchait son cerveau de leur transmettre l'ordre. Il était pétrifié. Le gris n'eut d'autre possibilité d'action que glapir lorsque la main s'empara de son corps comme d'une vétille miette de pain. La bouche monstrueusement grande, qui l'avait embrassé des dizaines de fois, se rapprochait. La langue fouettait l'air. Le géant se pourléchait.

Il allait le manger.

 _IL ALLAIT LE MANGER !_

Mayuzumi cria.

Pas seulement en rêve, dans la réalité aussi.

Complètement redressé, le torse en sueur, le drap ayant à moitié quitté son corps nu, il réalisa, trop tard, qu'il venait de réveiller son cher et tendre – celui qui avait inventé cette expression était, à son humble avis, un gros con. L'Empereur, aussi peu vêtu que lui, le toisa, meurtrier. Simultanément, il lissa sa chevelure à peine dissipée, se frotta les yeux, bâilla, et recommença à le mitrailler. Tout ça avec la classe la plus absolue. Ce qui était, franchement, très énervant aux yeux du joueur fantôme de Rakuzan. Il se mordit le bas de la joue, persifflant entre ses dents.

« 'Cauchemar.

—Est-ce une raison pour hurler en pleine nuit ? »

Et voilà, ils en arrivaient là. Ces instants où Akashi le traitait comme un enfant. Ce qu'il détestait dans leur relation. Mains serrées sur le drap qu'elles remontaient sur ses cuisses, il grogna.

« Pas fait exprès. Me sens pas bien. »

Le rouge soupira alors que le gris le regardait avec une certaine insolence mêlée à de la crainte. Si, c'était possible, il y arrivait très bien. Mayuzumi n'était pas du genre soumis, pas plus qu'Akashi lui faisait vraiment peur. Il était un adolescent comme lui, quand bien même il partait facilement dans des discours pompeux et s'imaginait bien au dessus de la moyenne. Il possédait cependant ce charisme et cette austérité qui le faisait vaciller, quand bien même le gris se rebellait de temps à autre et ne se considérait pas sous l'emprise de son petit-ami.

Derechef, il n'avait pas menti, sa tête s'alourdissait et son estomac lui semblait être de la bouillie. Il était de ces hommes terrassés par la moindre maladie, et n'importe qui était plus fort que lui lorsque son système immunitaire montrait sa faiblesse.

Akashi désigna d'un doigt accusateur la boite de cookie et le verre de lait sur la table de chevet, commençant son sermon :

« Je t'ai répété des centaines de fois que tu ne devais pas manger avant de dormir. De plus, tu lis. Forcément, ton imagination travaille, il ne faut pas se plaindre de faire des cauchemars ensuite.

—Oh ça va, c'est bon, je sais, c'est de ma faute, tu as raison.

—J'ai toujours raison.

—Tss. »

Mayuzumi grinça des dents, mécontent. D'un geste souple, Akashi plaqua sa main sur son front.

« Tu es un peu fiévreux, il faut vérifier ça. Couvre-toi. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris pesta mentalement contre son amant, mais agit docilement. Coinçant le drap sous son menton, il apprécia la sensation de la soierie encadrant son corps. Au même instant, il se releva brutalement, beuglant comme le misérable qu'il se trouvait être :

« Pas le thermomètre rectal !

—Attends-moi sagement et _obéis._ »

Ignorant superbement sa protestation, Akashi était parti sans un regard. Mayuzumi se mordit la lèvre, se dépêchant de remonter à nouveau le drap, jusqu'à la couverture soigneusement pliée en bas du lit. La dernière fois qu'il avait été malade, saleté de grippe, son amant avait tenu à s'occuper de lui et prendre sa température. Délicate attention…ou pas tellement. Il avait déclaré vouloir le punir de s'être exposé au froid en lisant trop longtemps sur le toit du lycée –il l'avait réprimandé à ce sujet à maintes reprises.

Les choses avaient pris une tournure pour le moins…inattendue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait faire _ça_ avec un thermomètre.

L'expérience lui laissait un amer goût d'humiliation et d'embarras, une sensation d'inconfort _presque et parfois réellement_ douloureuse étant tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant l'acte. Le plaisir s'était fait succinct et ne l'avait pas emporté. Ça n'avait pas été le but, de toute manière, il le savait bien.

Il frissonna, priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que le vairon soit d'humeur clémente.

Le monde plein de couleurs et de bulles imagées effrayantes dégageait à présent une aura attrayante. Quand même bien ce rêve était un putain de _very bad trip_ , il voulait y retourner.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Bon, concrètement, l'idée du thermomètre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, moi-même je suis en mode "c'est trop dégueulasse" XD. C'était un délire mais il y a un petit fond de sérieux si on cherche à interpréter le rêve de Mayuzumi :').  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis si ça vous a plu ou déplu ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
